Bleeding Hearts
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: V-day Request from Ashy-Hikari. Not you're average Valentine's Day story. You're warned. YYXY I own nothing


A/N~ Okay, this is really twisted. For those of you who don't like twisted endings…leave now. That's all I am going to say.

Bleeding Hearts

Yuugi bent over slightly with his hands on his knees. He panted loudly and tried to catch his breath, though it was extremely difficult to do so. He had ran home from school, trying to make it back in time to spend a few moments with Atemu before they both had to be busy taking care of the shop. It wasn't as easy as Yuugi would have hoped to hang out with the former pharaoh now that he had gotten his own body. Yuugi backed into a chair and placed a hand over his heart, taking deep breaths to calm the strained muscle.

Unfortunately for the teen, this had been happening a lot lately. After strenuous exercise, it would take him a lot longer than other people to rest his body. One of the disadvantages of being so small was working hard to keep up with everyone. Even Atemu was more athletic than he was.

Finally, the crazed muscle settled down and Yuugi took a deep breath of relief. He stood, ignoring the dizziness he felt and made his way into the shop where he knew Atemu would be waiting for him. Yuugi opened the door to see his darkness gazing at the back cover of a new game his grandpa had recently added to the store's collection. Yuugi watched in utter silence as his darkness displayed a stern look as he read the instructions.

Yuugi always felt his heart flutter whenever he was around his yami. That was one positive thing about giving Atemu a body of his own. Yugi never had to worry about the other hear his thoughts anymore. But there was no hiding it anymore. Yuugi knew himself that he had fallen head over heels for the former king years ago and soon he was going to have to tell him. Yuugi unconsciously smiled as Atemu blinked and placed the game box back on the shelf.

Crimson eyes looked up at Yuugi in pleasant surprise. "Aibou." Atemu acknowledged, giving the little light a smile that could melt any polar ice cap. He blinked and gazed behind the teenager, "I didn't hear you come in."

Yuugi blushed slightly and wiped the giddy look he had painted all over his face. "Oh! Yeah….I just got here." He said, making his way to the counter to take a seat. He tried to relax himself and wash the redness on his cheeks away but was unsuccessful. Just the a little word, 'Aibou', would set him off these days. Partner. The name he had been given since the day he solved the millennium puzzle. Even though Atemu had gotten a body of his own, he continued to call Yuugi by the nickname and the tiny teen absolutely adored it.

Yuugi swallowed hard when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Aibou? Is everything okay?" Atemu asked. Yuugi turned around and smiled but those concerned crimson made him falter slightly. Atemu always worried about him but something in his eyes made Yugi feel uneasy. Atemu grazed Yuugi's cheek with his finger, "You look very pale." He commented, before feeling Yuugi's forehead.

"Oh, I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Yuugi smiled and laughed nervously. He looked outside at the bitter cold, "I just ran home in the cold. Give me a minute to get feeling back in my face." The statement couldn't have been more wrong. Yugi had felt those light feather touches. How couldn't he of?

Atemu frowned slightly but let it go. He turned and started cleaning off the counter a bit, moving the paper to the floor. "Okay. But maybe I should man the shop today. If I let you get sick your grandfather would never forgive me."

Yuugi felt his heart drop. This was the only time together and Yuugi didn't want to miss it for anything. So what if he caught a little cold. "No!" He said too quickly and Atemu looked at him in surprise. Yugi laughed a little to ease the tension away. "I'm fine. Really." He said.

Atemu looked a little uneasy but a customer came in before he could further object. "Can we help you?" He asked as kindly as possible. Yuugi smirked slightly. With his yami being a former king, there was a certain limit to his politeness. He was so used to never having to be polite to anyone that Yuugi was rather surprised how well Atemu had adjusted to the modern world.

The young teen that just came in beamed at them. "Yeah! Do you have any game themed cards? I want to give one to my girlfriend for Valentine's Day, tomorrow."

Atemu blinked in confusion. "Er—"

Yuugi nodded, "Yup! They are over in the corner." He explained, pointing the teen in the direction.

"Thanks Yuugi!" The teen smiled and made his way over towards the cards. Yuugi wasn't surprised that the youngster knew his name. A lot of the people from their city did. To be honest, Yuugi kind of liked the attention.

"Aibou?" Atemu questioned as he watched the teen ram sack the heart themed game cards in the corner. "What is this 'Valentine's Day'?" He asked in wonder.

Yuugi frowned and turned to his darkness. "You've been here for Valentine's Day before, haven't you?"

"Yes, but you never truly explained its function." Atemu pointed out.

"Oh." Yuugi thought. Now that Atemu had mentioned it, Yuugi never really celebrated the holiday before. It was no wonder the former spirit had no idea what the holiday was meant for. Yuugi thought carefully about his word choice, "Well, Valentine's Day is when you confess you love to the person you have a crush on. Or, if you already have a relationship, you buy that person flowers or candy. But the biggest gift of all…." Yuugi trailed off as he began to dream of a place with such happiness.

"Aibou?"

Yuugi blinked and smiled at Atemu. "The biggest gift of all you can give them….is your heart."

Atemu frowned slightly. "You give them your heart?" He asked, placing his hand over his chest and making a rather disgusted face.

Yuugi tried not to look disappointed. Valentine's Day wasn't for everyone. "Yeah…you give them your heart."

"Hmm." Was all the former king could muster as his gaze grew deeper.

Yuugi watched his darkness for a while as the other starred at nothing in particular. When the two had first joined, those vacant stares would often alarm the teenager but not anymore. Yuugi understood that it was Atemu's way of organizing his thoughts and feelings. It was like watching a computer file away gigabits of information all at one time. At times boring but at the same time fascinating.

"Hey!" A loud shout came from beside Yuugi, making him jump three feet in the air. He took a deep breath and tried to settle his heart as he turned to the teen that was ready to make his purchase. "Sorry! You just seemed to be a little lost in your own head" the teen commented as Yuugi gave him change for his purchase. Yuugi panted slightly as his hands shook a little.

"Aibou?" Atemu asked carefully. "Are you feeling alright?"

Yuugi didn't answer and instead placed some coins in the teen's hand. The teen smiled and left, practically skipping as he did so. Yuugi watched him go, a glazed look in his eyes. He placed his shaky hands on the counter and tried to steady himself. His heart rate was out of control again and this time it scared the little hikari. His heart actually hurt with each beat.

"Yuugi?" Atemu stated, concern in his voice. He placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder and looked him over carefully. "What is it?"

Yuugi wanted to explain what was wrong. He wanted to tell his darkness that his chest felt like something weighing 1000 pounds was sitting on it but the words wouldn't come out. All he could do was try to catch his breath, hoping that the pain was going to subdue. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"Yuugi, you're starting to scare me."

The teen looked over into fearful crimson eyes. Atemu never said anything like that before. "I…Something---," He clutched his chest and fell to his knees as the pain only grew worse. The corners of his vision were starting to blur. _What is wrong with me? It's never been this bad before_. Yugi thought frantically. He felt Atemu fall next to him and pull his close, examining him with fright. "It..h-hurts." He was going to pass out, he could feel it. "Hospital." He managed to say before collapsing into the former king's arms.

SOME TIME LATER

Atemu held that tiny, pale hand close in his own stronger one. His little one was fading fast and there wasn't much time. They had arrived at the hospital some time ago, and Atemu would have done anything to forget that moment. His little hikari had had trouble breathing and had been sweaty. Atemu had brought the little one in and called for help. Soon swarms of nurses and doctors had surrounded his Yuugi, hooking him up to all kinds of contraptions that the former spirit hadn't encountered in his days.

There was only one thing that Atemu had been sure of. His hikari was in some kind of danger and he could do nothing to help his other half. Later, after many tests, the doctors had informed him that the younger had some kind of heart defect. Something he had been born with. Atemu was still confused on the terminology that they had given him but there was one thing that they made quite clear to him. Yuugi's heart was dying. He needed a new one and there wasn't much time. Yuugi's had a rare blood type than most people and finding a heart in such a short amount of time wasn't going to be easy.

Atemu cringed inwardly at the thought of losing the person he cared for most. Atemu smirked as he remembered Yuugi's explanation of Valentine's Day. What an odd sort of day. How could people just give their hearts away? Atemu didn't know much about human anatomy, but he understood very well that the heart was a vital organ in the body.

He watched as Yuugi breathed slowly. He ran his fingertips over Yuugi's arm in hopes that the younger would know somewhere within his darkened mind that someone was still watching him in his time of need. The doctors didn't given him much time. They had told him a week…maybe even a few days if Yuugi did not get a heart soon.

The former spirit stood, letting go of Yuugi's hand and smiled slightly at the seemed to be sleeping teen. He looked so peaceful. Atemu scooted closer and brushed the blond bands from the teen's eyes. He leaned down and kissed his hikari's forehead. It was decided. Atemu would not allow Yuugi to suffer more pain than he had to.

Yuugi moaned slightly and opened his eyes. "A-atemu?" He questioned when seeing those crimson eyes. He smiled. "Hi."

Atemu blushed slightly, wondering if his actions forced the teen to awaken. "Hey." Was all he could say.

Yuugi tried to stir but couldn't find the energy. "What happened?" He asked.

Atemu brushed the blond locks away again and tried to smile. Tears were threatening to some to his eyes but he maintained his usual posture. "You're sick."

Amethyst looked at him tiredly, "Is it bad?"The darkness could not answer, worrying the younger. Tears filled the half closed amethyst eyes has he looked away. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Atemu blinked. Had the other heard the doctors or did he know all along? "You rest." Atemu said. Yuugi closed his eyes and in seconds went back into his peaceful slumber. Sighing with relief, Atemu exited the room and walked to the nearest payphone. Taking a few coins out of his pocket, Atemu placed them into the designated slot and examined the machine closely. He had seen Yuugi use one of these things several times before. He slowly pushed a number and blinked when the phone he had in his hand made a beeping sound. He continued to press the familiar numbers until ringing started. An older teen's voice answered, and gave a rather annoyed shout, "What?"

Atemu held the phone away from his ear, "Kaiba." He growled, "It's just me."

There was no need for names, the rich teen knew who it was. "What do you want?"

Atemu bit his lip and gazed behind him through the window to where his little one lay on the edge of death. "I need your help with something."

"Why would I need to help you?" Kaiba asked, irritated.

"Please, Seto?" Atemu asked.

Silence on the other line. "Fine. Meet me in my building in a half hour. You don't show, I won't help."

"Thank you"

SOME TIME LATER…..again

Seto looked the former spirit up and down. "You do realize that what you're talking about is completely insane, not to mention illegal?"

Atemu sighed and looked at the floor. "You already checked every data base. There is no heart for Yuugi. As his other half, I will not allow him to suffer anymore than he has to."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Seto said in utter fascination.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life." Atemu said, eyes burning with compassion.

Seto smirked, and closed his eyes. (A/N~ You know the look…that + 1 dead puppy XP) "Fine." He said and reached into his drawer of his desk. He pulled out a revolver and handed it to the former king. "I'd like to witness this." He admitted. "I'll summon my team." He stated and walked out of the room, leaving Atemu alone with his thoughts.

The former king looked over at Seto's desk and wrote down the few words he was thinking.

SOME TIME LATER….once again (Wow I need to stop being so lazy)

Yuugi opened his eyes, feeling slightly drained. His chest felt very sore. Amethyst eyes looked around the room he was in; it was different than the one he had first woken up in. There was white curtains to his left, blocking just a little of the sunlight that spilled into the room. Yuugi looked down to notice that he was slightly inclined and had tubes and an IV placed in his arm. The room was vacant and Yuugi felt very lonely all of a sudden.

The door opened and familiar blue eyes came to greet him. "Seto?" Yuugi questioned hoarsely.

The rich teen smirked. "Yeah."

Yuugi smiled slightly, surprised by the visit. "What are you doing here?"

Seto smiled, "Came to see how you were holding up. I see you are recovering well."

_Recovering?_ Yuugi thought. "They found me a heart?" He asked.

Seto nodded. "Oh yeah. I don't think we could have found a better match."

Yuugi blinked in slight confusion but he didn't care. He was going to live. He could finally tell his darkness his feelings for him. Yuugi didn't realize how much it would scare him not be able to ever tell his other half what he meant to him. Yuugi smiled and looked around. "Where is Atemu?"

Seto sighed slightly. "Not here anymore."

Yuugi laughed slightly but stopped when he felt sudden pain. He had to be careful, he didn't want to pop a stitch. "Well I can see that. Where did he go?"

The rich teen made his way over to Yuugi. "Somewhere far away." He said with no emotion in his voice. "But he asked that I give this to you." He said and pulled out an envelope.

Yuugi blinked in confusion. Far away? Where did Atemu have to go when he was recovering? Should he be by his bedside? Yuugi carefully took the letter from Seto and starred at it.

"Get better." Seto said, making his way out of the room. "Your friends are in the waiting room. I'll tell them to come in a few minutes. I have a feeling you are going to want some privacy for a while." He said, before shutting the door and leaving Yuugi alone.

Yuugi starred at the envelope. "Atemu? Where did you go?" Yuugi cautiously opened the note. There were only a few words on the paper but those few words made Yugi's entire body go numb.

_**You're the only one I loved. I gave you my heart. Happy Valentine's Day.**_

A/N~ Bam. Sorry for the depressing story. I know it was a little too sad for valentine's day but on well. **Please review!**


End file.
